


全团就我一个O

by Zuth



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuth/pseuds/Zuth





	全团就我一个O

1.  
金有谦觉得累得快要死掉了。

每次演唱会结束后他都会在后台休息室里瘫上好一会儿，工作人员们围着七个人给他们擦汗扇风吸氧，等外头粉丝们的声音弱下去，几个人也休息得够了起身的力气，再带上帽子口罩跟着经纪人去坐车。这次也不例外，七个人都缓了好一会儿，才从演唱会的情绪高涨状态中脱离出来。

去停车场的路上，bambam吵吵嚷嚷地说着刚才演唱会上粉丝扔玩偶砸到他头的事情，冲着自家大哥Mark指着额头说：“Mark hyong，我跟你说........”一副撒娇的语气，配上还未卸掉的浓重眼线和浅色的美瞳，看得金有谦抖了三抖。Mark看上去也是累得不行，但还是拍了拍弟弟的头，隔着鸭舌帽和口罩轻轻给了bambam一个安抚的啵啵。忙内对自己室友的幼稚行为表示无语，发出一声“eww”，却不知道是不是累得狠了，真的干呕了一下，生理泪水瞬间涌上眼眶。他抚抚胸口，在哥哥们关心的眼神下摆摆手表示自己没事，然后钻进保姆车的最后一排，窝在角落打算睡上一觉。

每次表演Mark都是七个中体力消耗最大的那一个，往往各种空翻下来汗水一下就会浸透衣衫，所以一上保姆车他就赶紧找了个最近的位置摊下，车晃晃悠悠开起来之后没两分钟，就陷入了昏睡。

再次醒来时Mark以为跟往常一样，睁眼会看到公司的门牌，但车却仍然疾驰在高速公路上，其他人也没有沉睡，反倒吵吵嚷嚷的，空气中一股子腻死人的巧克力奶昔味，甜得他烦躁起来。年纪最大的哥哥打算发挥一下大哥的作用，抹了把眼睛头也没回地吼了一句“安静一点！”

起作用了，车内瞬间安静下来。

但Mark并没有因为这几秒钟的安静得到继续休息的机会。

因为荣宰的声音从他后座的位置传来：

“hyong，有谦他分化了……”

Mark惊得一转头，看见大个子的忙内哭倒在队长怀里。以往白的发光的有谦变得全身粉红，脸上的汗水和泪水把妆化得不成样子，一边攥着林在范的胸口的布料一边狼狈地小声哭叫“在范哥，我难受......”

于是Mark在金有谦一声叠一声的“帮帮我”中彻底清醒过来，转过头冲着司机低吼：

“再快一点！”

 

2.  
bambam现在还没有缓过来，自己最好的亲故怎么会分化成一个Omega。

虽然有谦是分化的晚了一些，因为寻常人都是在二十岁之前完成分化的。但是，他184的个头，南扬州核拳头的力气，还有对各种或恐怖或极限的运动的蜜汁爱好，都符合一个堂堂正正alpha的特征，真要比起来，傻白甜的荣宰哥才是最像omega的那个吧……

没错，整个团里，按年纪排个序，美国流氓大哥段宜恩、里兜二哥林在范、王puppy三哥Jackson、演员朴珍荣、蜜嗓主唱朴荣宰，还有bambam自己，所有人都在合适的年纪分化成了最强势的alpha。

所以有谦会分化成omega这件事，根本不在一众哥哥们的预想之中。

就在bambam坐在病房外的座椅上苦恼自己是不是要换室友时，大哥line的几位则是聚在另一边眉头紧皱。

“有谦突然分化肯定是因为最近行程太辛苦了……”林在范捏着眉心直叹气。  
朴珍荣拍拍他肩膀：“现在我们主要得想想怎么帮有谦米度过分化期和之后的发情期，抑制剂肯定不能考虑，那只能作为应急措施。”  
“给有谦米现在找个alpha肯定也不现实......”  
“等有谦的情况稳定下来，听听医生和公司怎么说吧。”

于是金有谦醒来时发现身边没有一个人，只有自己浑身无力地躺在病房里，空气中是自己常喝的巧克力奶昔的味道。  
阿西，我不会是分化成了一个omega了吧……

金有谦丧气地翻了个身把自己埋进枕头里。现在他的下腹灼烧般地钝痛着，连带着整个呼吸道都有被紧紧攥住的不适感，明明冷得不行但浑身又冒着虚汗，胃里空空却一直反胃。最要命的是，一股陌生的烧心烧肺的感觉在他鼠蹊四周乱窜，还有身后那个难以启齿的地方。他忍不住发出轻轻的呻吟，本来就尖细的奶音更加细弱，像只奄奄一息的小动物。金有谦发现他无论以什么样的姿势都无法缓解身体内部的不适，翻来覆去把床弄得嘎吱响，换来的只是更加剧烈地疼痛与烦躁。

啊，好想死啊。他小心翼翼地捂着肚子喘气。

 

另一边，因为紧急情况从公司赶来的朴PD和医院主任以及GOT6紧锣密鼓地商讨如何解决此事。作为有一定名气的艺人团体，长时间的不活动肯定是不行的，注射医院的人工信息素也对身体有害，更何况舞担忙内要是想继续开开心心地跳舞，身体一定不能出问题。想来想去，就只有一个方法可以在既保护名誉又保护身体的条件下，帮助金有谦度过分化期以及每月的发情期了。

朴PD双手交叉在嘴下开了口：  
“你们作为哥哥，作为同队的队友，没有注意到有谦的身体状况，导致今天这样的事情发生，实在是很不像话！你们六个有没有想过，要是有谦在舞台上分化了怎么办？整个演唱会现场八千个人观众会做出什么举动？媒体会怎么报道？整个GOT7会受到什么样的影响？这些都是无法想象的......”

“内，的确是我们的失职。”林里兜擦了擦额角的汗。

“之前医生的话你们都听到了，你们几个alpha之后定期负责帮有谦度过生理期，每月向我汇报一次有谦的身体情况，如果出了问题，组合就等着解散吧。”

六个人抬头互相对视了一眼，朝PD点了点头。

 

 

3.  
林在范领着队员们回到金有谦的病房门口，在得知只允许一人进房，且必须收好信息素时，定了定心神，打算以队长也是兄长的身份告诉有谦今后他会遇到的状况。

迈进房间后，扑面而来的甜香让他下意识屏住呼吸。细小的呜咽声从床上传来，林在范走过去轻轻掀开被子一角，露出忙内憋得通红皱在一块儿的脸。

“有谦米醒醒，是哥，现在感觉怎么样？”

金有谦费力睁开双眼，模模糊糊看见自家队长，又感到一股干燥温暖的好闻味道，一下子放松下来，眼泪瞬间又决了堤。

“呜呜呜，哥，你怎么才来，我快要难受死了……”

林里兜看着面前有气无力哭着的忙内，心疼地一把把人搂在怀里，他知道如何安抚刚刚分化的 omega，只是之前没法以兄弟的情感面对有谦。但久违的在哥哥面前露出如此脆弱样子的忙内，一下子将林在范内心的一丝尴尬冲走了。

林在范啊林在范，你怎么当的队长啊……

怀里微微颤抖的忙内让林在范的责任感达到顶峰，他轻轻出声哄着：

“有谦米，没事的，靠着哥会好一点，哥在这陪你。”

腹中的钝痛渐渐弱了下去，金有谦终于有力气让精神开始活动，他意识到自己现在正靠在队长的怀里，平日里他们绝对不会有如此亲昵的拥抱，但现在他只想把头埋在林在范脖颈处，让alpha的信息素安抚他身体内部的躁动。于是他就这么做了。

林在范感到一个毛茸茸的脑袋蹭上了自己的肩膀，炙热的呼吸拍着他的腺体，忙内柔软的嘴唇贴着他耳下的肌肤，他调整了一下姿势，让有谦更加舒适地埋在他肩膀上，而他则是能够抚着忙内的后颈给他安慰。

反胃感和腹痛终于在半个小时后消失不见，但金有谦仍是满头大汗，瘙痒与燥热变本加厉地席卷了他，身体开始自己行动起来，攀上林在范磨蹭起来。越来越湿润的后穴和陌生的情欲让有谦惊慌不已，羞恼终于使他哭喊出声：“哥，救救我”

意识出走之前，金有谦听到医生的声音从门口传来。

“快给他临时标记！”

然后他的后颈一阵刺痛。

 

 

4.  
五对探照灯下：

耳下的牙印、湿透的领口，以及紊乱的呼吸都明明白白地告诉他们刚刚发生了什么。

林在范带着一身浓重的巧克力奶昔味走出病房后，忍不住深深吸了一口病房外的空气。等稍微缓了一会儿，他开口道：

“我给有谦做了临时标记，现在去跟PD汇报一下，你们商量商量下一次谁来。”

等林在范的身影消失在拐角处后，bambam小心翼翼地打破了沉默：

“有谦米的味道真是大发……”  
“说实话，在范哥真的厉害，要是我的话，估计会忍不住做出不该做的事。”王嘉尔摸摸鼻子回应道。  
“这可是你的弟弟有谦啊，别太禽兽了。”朴珍荣一脸鄙视。  
“珍荣你得承认这必须要有极大的忍耐力！”  
段宜恩看着弟弟们吵吵嚷嚷的样子，觉得照顾忙内的重任难以交付给这些自制力不足的 alpha，于是伸手打断他们：

“下一次我来帮有谦，你们再练练如何控制信息素。”

 

可他没想到这个“下一次”来得这么快。  
第二天早上起床没多久，段宜恩就被医生通知要去给有谦做临时标记。由于忙内的分化属于特殊条件引发的特殊情况，导致他体内的信息素没能和正常omega一样在分化和渐渐稳定下来，而是在循环中加速分解了林在范上一次标记留下的信息素，从而引发了第二次热潮。

于是段宜恩觉还没醒干净就被拉到金有谦的看护病房中,任由巧克力奶昔的甜味勾起他的食欲，冲刷他并不清醒的头脑。

段宜恩不知道什么时候自己的嘴唇就贴在了忙内白皙的后颈上，等他回过神来时，比自己高出许多的金有谦已经跨坐在他的大腿上发出小声的喘息，而自己则是吮吸着他腺体处的小块肌肤。

理智让美国老大哥Mark赶紧松了口，但不断磨蹭着自己胯部的火热身体和香甜的气味却让他乱了呼吸红了眼。他一把拍在金有谦臀瓣上，在omega痛呼后摁住他乱扭的身体，凑近迷茫的omega耳边用低沉沙哑的声音说：

“乖，让哥咬一口。”

 

 

5.  
bambam被摔门的声音惊醒了，他顶着鸡窝头坐起身来，看见段宜恩红着眼睛走进卫生间，然后传来淋浴的声音。

金有谦需要在医院呆上三天，幸好这两天也没有重要的行程，公司也给订了最好的单人病房和陪护房间，所以几个alpha都自愿留在了医院以备不时之需。

bambam愣了一会后终于启动了嗅觉，闻着空气 中残留的甜味，也大概猜出段宜恩去干了什么。苦恼地抓抓头，他觉得得找个时间去看望一下有谦。当然是等他不发情的时候。

 

金有谦真的想死了。羞恼致死的那种。  
在短短十几个小时内，和队长进行了临时标记，又和Mark哥进行了临时标记，自己好像还不知羞耻地做出了求欢的举动，现在顶着个明晃晃的牙印，叫他怎么像往常一样面对哥哥们。他烦躁地抓了抓头，打算和护士姐姐申请一个出去散步的机会。

这时门被推开，亲故bambam冲到他床边坐下，瞪着眼睛细细打量着金有谦。金有谦没好气地翻了个白眼“干嘛啊？”

“好奇。变成omega是什么感受？”bambam一副纯真的表情，说出的话却让金有谦想展示一下核拳头。

“找死啊，你以为我想当omega吗？”  
“诶咦，兄弟，事已至此，就只能接受啦，今后我和hiong们轮流给你临时标记。”  
“……你怎么说得这么自然。”  
“要是我害羞了，你岂不是要羞得没边儿了。”bambam笑嘻嘻地说。其实他耳朵都快要烧起来了，但是为了不让气氛变得太过于暧昧，只能强装镇定。这也是哥哥们反复告诫他的，为了照顾有谦米的情绪，只有他们都以寻常心态对待标记这件事，才能维持团内的稳定。

聊了没两句，金有谦决定出去转转缓解气闷，跟护士姐姐打了招呼后，便和bam一起到医院楼下的小公园散步。

医院实在没什么好景色，在两人第三次走过这一片绿化带后，bambam提议去对面的小店吃炒饭，金有谦觉得亲故终于说了句让他欣慰的话，正好自己的肚子也对病号饭不满足，于是欣欣然接受了。等到一盘炒饭下肚后，金有谦才渐渐从变成omega被哥哥们标记的羞耻中缓过来。正打算吐槽吐槽omega的体质，就听见后座一声摔杯子的响声。

“阿西，老子要的是大酱汤！你给我上海带汤是什么意思啊？！”  
发飙的是一位客人，肥头大耳的，粗鲁又无理的样子。不顾beta老板的道歉，一个劲儿地散发着信息素想要逼迫老板答应高额的赔偿。

Bambam感叹了一句没素质，烟草味的信息素也毫不吝啬地喷薄而出。几年前bambam没长开时还是一副小孩脸，肉嘟嘟可爱的不行，但这几年的疯狂成长下来，他已经走上了酷帅的正途，八厘米的社会鞋一穿，光个子就压人好几个头。虽然瘦小了些，但烟草味却强势得要命，惹事的客人见到店里还有一个alpha，便不敢再闹，丢下两句狠话就走了。

“诶咦，最讨厌在饭店里耍无赖的人了。”作为餐馆家的儿子，bambam自然对这种情况看不下去。

可是话音刚落得下一秒，巧克力奶昔的味道就在他鼻尖爆发。

餐桌对面，金有谦脸上满是潮红，瞪着bambam冷笑：

“呀…光顾着耍帅了吧，把亲故我都忘了吧！”

完蛋……

 

6.  
Bambam背着金有谦闯过马路时还在为自己的粗心而后悔。本来有谦还处在信息素紊乱的敏感时期，自己却让他同时遭到两个alpha信息素的近距离冲击……这下好了，先不说哥哥们到时候会怎么骂他，他现在必须得马上给有谦做个临时标记。

184的巨型忙内在筷子精bambam背上，这本来是个有点好笑的画面，但却因为背上那人汗湿的潮红脸庞和紧皱的眉头而显得有些危急。bambam一路狂奔，一边叫着护士帮忙就近找个空房间，终于在力气耗尽之前将陷入热潮的omega安置在床上。

极速搜刮着脑海中关于临时标记的知识，bambam使劲甩甩脑袋赶走心中的奇怪感觉，决定对自己玩的最好的亲故金有谦下嘴。

首先，轻柔地释放信息素，让omega感到安全。

然后找到后颈的腺体，如果遇到omega本能的反抗，则可以通过亲吻和安抚身体其他部位来使omega安定下来。

最后，咬破腺体处的皮肤，使信息素通过唾液进入omega体内。

在脑海中复习完一遍流程的bambam深吸了一口气，费力地帮助喘息着的金有谦侧躺过来，然后跑到床的另一边，找到了一个收合下口的位置。他跟着躺下，环住有谦的脖子将嘴凑了过去，没想到omega一个埋头，嘴唇只堪堪碰到对方发烫的肌肤，但只是这一下的触感就让bambam起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。缓了缓心神，他一把扳住有谦的下巴，迫使他抬起后颈，然后一闭眼咬了下去。金有谦发出一声难耐至极的呻吟，舌尖微微探出嘴角，碰到了bambam的手指，又像是不受控制般地舔吮了两下。bambam的呼吸粗重了一瞬，遂即强迫自己的嘴唇离开香甜可口的皮肤。他终于知道Mark哥早上为什么会那样了，他也终于人生第一次感受到了omega的恐怖。

诶，有谦啊，以后真要把你当妹妹啦……（妹妹梗见real got7某季最后一期）

Bambam站起身来，舔舔嘴角，准备堂堂正正地去接受哥哥们的惩罚。

 

7.  
“在上一个alpha的信息素还没有分解干净的时候摄入另一个alpha的信息素，会导致omega体内的排异反应。这你应该知道吧bambam。”

“对不起是我的错，但是当时实在太紧急了……”

“......珍荣，你和Jackson在医院再呆两天，其他人必须去赶行程了。”

“行，放心吧。”

两天内就让忙内接受了三次标记，并且还将有第四次，哥哥们全部陷入愧疚之中，而这其中，要数朴珍荣愧疚感最深。

平时他和有谦的关系算是最不像哥哥弟弟的，打闹是常态，平时忙内总是贱兮兮地讨打，但作为GOT7的“妈妈”，朴珍荣其实对这个最小的弟弟珍爱得不得了。而Jackson更不用说了，“向嘎葵”有谦米虚弱成这个样子，可把他心疼坏了。两人商量了之后，决定由稍微稳重点的珍荣作为标记的人选，Jackson则会按照医生的指示帮助有谦解除排异。

果不其然，当天夜里，金有谦就被送到了就诊的房间。陷入信息素混乱的omega将自己蜷成婴儿的姿势，哭得满脸泪痕。

于是两个alpha在进入房间后，都被浓郁的甜香冲得发昏，只好咬紧牙关在医生的指示下慢慢安抚着有谦。在Jackson好不容易将金有谦搂在怀里时，已经出了一身汗。此时的金有谦并不是失去了意识，他只是又陷入了刚分化那天晚上的状态，强烈的欲望在他身体内部四处冲撞，让他手无足措。

“Jack hyong，唔呜呜，帮帮我......”

王嘉尔于是加重了手上的力道。只有让有谦更加情动，才能使他体内残留的信息素分解。当他的手揉过忙内的腰时，感受到紧实的肌肉在他手下微微抽搐，金有谦没法控制尖叫声，他本就是团队中最怕痒的那个，换句话说，最敏感的那个，腰部是他不喜欢让人触碰的地方，此时被Jackson重重地揉捏，激得他浑身颤栗，下身变得湿润起来。持续的揉捏下，金有谦感到身后珍荣的气息也渐渐靠近，一个温热的柔软物体贴上他的腺体，先是舌头，划过他滚烫的皮肤，然后坚硬的牙齿瞬间刺破皮肤，一股清凉的气息被注入体内。

得救了。

金有谦尖叫着高潮了。

而两个哥哥对视了一眼

他们都硬了。

 

8.  
现在又是怎么回事？！

金有谦醒来时十分惊恐地发现崔荣宰正一下扒下他的裤子，要把一个形状可怖的柱状物塞到他的菊花里。

“荣宰Hyong!!你要干嘛？！”  
“有谦米啊，没事，咱们洗澡的时候不早就看过了吗。”  
“我是说你手上那个东西是要干嘛！？”  
“这个？医生嘱咐的，要上个药，预防生..咳..生殖道发育不好。”  
“！不要！我自己来啊啊！”

金有谦又变成了红有谦，  
而反抗声也渐渐变小了，病房里响起令人脸红心跳的喘息和水声。

 

 

9.  
“接下来有谦米给大家跳个sexy dance！”

又是万年不变的日地舞和顶胯，金有谦本以为哥哥们会冲上来挡住他，却没想到顺顺利利地展示完了舞蹈。  
一回头：

Mark hyong脸红了  
在范hyong眼神飘忽  
Jackson露出一抹咬唇的娇羞笑容  
珍荣哥好像咽了口口水  
荣宰摸着鼻子傻笑  
Bambam一脸担忧  
……………

天啊，为什么全团就我一个O？？？！

 

END


End file.
